


Recruitment

by PencilDoodleS (PencilSketchS)



Series: 12 Days of Heistmas [7]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Kingsman (Movies), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Heistmas 2020 (The Untamed RPF), M/M, Past Violence, Pre-Relationship, Recruitment, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilSketchS/pseuds/PencilDoodleS
Summary: Xiao Zhan is running out of time to present his canditate for replacement recruits. Some years have passed, but he may or may not have someone specific in mind.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: 12 Days of Heistmas [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054265
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: BJYX Heistmas 2020





	Recruitment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 7 of #bjyxheistmas: Recruit
> 
> This will be the last segment focused solely on the past. I'll be moving up to the present timeline that involves a dash of Inception!AU in the upcoming bits and to the end.
> 
> Come find me on the bird app @Andreamadspade.

“You’re late. It’s been three years, ge,” Wang Yibo stood at a low stone barrier overlooking a bleak Japanese coastline. He’d flown in for a photoshoot, since concluded. 

“Since the concert, you mean?” Xiao Zhan asks, perhaps revealing his cards too soon.

“If you know, why ask?” Wang Yibo’s eyes remain fixed on the grey sea, but his attention is palpably directed at Xiao Zhan. At that moment the wind catches Yibo’s hair, blowing it back to reveal the diamond earring he was still wearing, even all this time later.

“Why are you out here alone?” Xiao Zhan gives their surroundings a quick once over, confirming what he’d already know. There was no one at all in sight. No staff or security guards, nobody.

“Facing the ghosts of my past. I just didn’t know it would go quite so well,” Yibo finally did turn to look at him, his mouth pulled up in a wry smile, his eyes taking Xiao Zhan in. The suit and dress shoes and neatly styled hair, all very unsuited to their current surroundings. His gaze settled just a hair below Xiao Zhan’s mouth. “I was thinking I should go skiing in Argentina next, so that I’ve come full circle.”

Xiao Zhan remembered those moments on a snow covered mountain vividly, as Yibo and his band members had huddled close together, exposed to the cold as the force of the helicopter downdraft whipped their hair into their faces. There was no way Wang Yibo had not seen the bodies littering the hallways as they’d made their way out of the prison bunker. He’d looked grey, paler than the snow. 

It was for that reason alone that he’d gone to check on him that first time he’d activated the tracker. He had no excuse for any of the other times.

“Is that what you want? To leave it all behind?” Xiao Zhan asked. He’d been given an ultimatum. Cut the boy loose or bring him in.

“Is that what you’ve finally showed up to ask me?” Was the immediate counter, and Yibo was finally moving, advancing on him without a shadow of doubt. “Ge, I’m happy to hear you out, but I have a condition.” 

Determined. Competitive. At this moment Yibo looked unwilling to back down. He’d give the other recruit candidates a run for their money. Xiao Zhan’s lips curled into a satisfied smile.

“What’s your condition?” He’d make this one concession, come what may.

Wang Yibo, it seemed, was full of insufferable charm.

“I just want one thing, ge. Tell me your name.” 


End file.
